Dare Night
by chloe-bug
Summary: It's dare night for the heroes. Will it lead to a happy ending or a night of embarrasment? Please review! Peter and Claire aren't related!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I borrowed some of these scenes from a One Tree Hill episode.Heroes doesn't belong to me.**

**A.N.: D.L.'s alive, Mr. Bennet left Claire with Peter for safty, Peter is alive ( so is Nathan, but he's not in the first few chapters). I think that's it, but I might be wrong.**

**I hope you love it. It's a really short chapter but it had to be. **

**Reviews are welcome. Good or bad, I take it all in stride. If you have suggestions for what I'm doing wrong please tell me so I can fix it. Even if it's because I spelt something wrong, TELL ME!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Dare Night**_

Everyone was lounging around Matt, Mohinder and Molly's new, bigger apartment, which was also being used by Niki, D.L. and Micah, so Mohinder could take care of D.L.'s wounds. Molly and Micah had been sent to bed by Niki hours ago. Matt and Peter were playing a card game with Hiro watching their every move, while Niki was getting D.L. a drink. Mohinder was testing Micah and Peter's blood trying to figure out the similarties between them, and Claire was hanging upside down on the couch bored out of her mind. Suddenly a thought hit her.

Sitting up so fast it made her head spin, she fell off the couch. Standing up she made her way over to Moinder. " Mohinder? Do you have notecards, envelopes, and a Sharpie marker?" she asked giving him a 500 watt smile.

Squinting his eyes at her in suspision he wondered out loud," Why?"

" No reason. I just have an idea for a game." she said, her smile never faltering.

Reaching into one of his desk drawers he pulled out all of the requested items. Before handing them to her he asked," No one will get hurt will they?"

" No." she replied shaking her head.

Still unsure he was doing the right thing, he handed her the supplies.

She smiled an even bigger smile." Thanks!" He nodded to her, then turned back to his work.

Walking over to the counter, Claire sat down on one of the stools and put her plan into action.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour, Claire stood up, gathered all of her envelopes, and walked into the living room. Clearing her throat she managed to get everyone's attention. Smiling she began," Okay everyone! I was kinda bored so I came up with a game!"

Peter smiled at her," Okay, Claire. We're listening."

" Good! Now we are going to play Ultimate Truth or Dare!" Everyone but Peter stared blankly at her." What we do is seperate into teams. I have ten envelopes for each team. I have no idea which dare is in what envelope, so don't worry. I've labled each envelope one through ten. The begining of the dare is on the front of the card, once you get to where you're supposed to be you read the back of the card to see what you're supposed to do. Once you finish each task take a picture with your phone for proof." Claire looked around at the incredulous faces staring back at her." So who's ready to play?"

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review! I love ALL comments! Good or bad. It helps me become a better writer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Heroes. I also borrowed some of these scenes from One Tree Hill, but I changed them around a little bit for it to fit right with the story.**

**A.N.: D.L.'s alive, Mr. Bennet left Claire with Peter for safty, Peter is alive ( so is Nathan, but he's not in the first few chapters). I think that's it, but I might be wrong.**

**Hope you at least **_**like**_** it. Reviews are welcome. Good or bad, I take it all in stride. If you have suggestions for what I'm doing wrong please tell me so I can fix it. Even if it's because I spelt something wrong, TELL ME!!!!**

**By the way, I think that this is probably going to be a paire story. I love them together.**

**Thank you SO much for the great reviews. Keep them coming!**

---------------------------------------------------

They had split into three teams. Claire and Peter had joined forces immediatly. Matt and Niki thought they would have an advantage if they were a team, so that left Mohinder with Hiro. D.L. would have been teamed with Niki and Matt, but he was wounded and someone needed to stay with Molly and Micah.

Claire handed all of the envelopes out." Now remember to take a picture with your phones, so we have proof you did each task." They all nodded.

-----------------------------------------------

Making their way down the stairs the three teams started to read their first task.

Matt opened the envelope and turned to Niki as he read," Okay. It says ' Go to the First Catholic Church of New York on the corner of 42nd and 3rd street, and go to one of the confessional booths. Once in the booth you may read the other side of the card.' " Looking up at Niki he asked," What do you think is on the back of the card?"

Niki shrugged," Let's go find out." she replied as she hailed a cab.

--------------------------------------------

Peter looked at Claire as they entered the fancy french restruant." Are you sure we can afford this place."

Claire smirked," Of course."

Just then the waiter came up and asked them how many people were going to be with them. He gave off a snooty aura to Peter, Claire just ignored him." Just us, thank you." She gave him a winning smile.

" Right this way miss, sir." he grabbed two menus as he turned to take them to their seats. Sitting down they ordered their drinks and meals after a quick glance at the menu.

As Peter reached for the envelope, Claire stopped him." Peter before you read the back of the card, let me go use the restroom." she said smiling a smile that made Peter more nervous than Sylar ever had. Except when he was after Claire.

Peter nodded," Yeah, sure." He put the envelope back down on the table as Claire got up with her purse to go to the restroom.

---------------------------------------------

Mohinder and Hiro looked at each other as the lady behind the counter at the store they were sent to rang up their purchases. The lady looked up at the two men as she gave them the price of the dresses they were instructed to buy. Mohinder handed over the money since Hiro didn't fully comprehend the currency in America, but he was getting there.

As the lady handed them their change she finally spoke up," So what are these dresses for?"

Mohinder shrugged as he took the money from her," We haven't found out yet."

" So are they for some freinds of yours?" she wondered.

" I'm pretty sure that's not the case." He picked up the bag," Thank you."

She smiled back," Come again."

Walking outside Mohinder motioned to Hiro to pull out the card, and read it. Hiro did as he was told and scanned the card. Looking up at Mohinder he sighed," I do not think you are going to like Claire so much after this." he stated.

Mohinder took the card from Hiro and read it." Claire better not bring this game up _ever_ again!" he growled as he shoved the card in his jacket pocket.

---------------------------------------

**I made up the church and the street names ( I think). I had no particular church in mind. I don't even live in New York. I'm not Catholic either.**

**Please review I love ALL comments. Good or bad. It helps me become a better writer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Heroes. I also borrowed some of these scenes from One Tree Hill, but I changed them around a little bit for it to fit right with the story.**

**A.N.: D.L.'s alive, Mr. Bennet left Claire with Peter for safty, Peter is alive ( so is Nathan, but he's not in the first few chapters). I think that's it, but I might be wrong.**

**Hope you at least **_**like**_** it. Reviews are welcome. Good or bad, I take it all in stride. If you have suggestions for what I'm doing wrong please tell me so I can fix it. Even if it's because I spelt something wrong, TELL ME!!!!**

------------------------------------------------

Claire had been in the restroom for almost fifteen minutes, and Peter was getting worried about her. Besides their food had just arrived, but Peter was a gentleman, and gentlemen waited until their dates were back at the table before eating. That thought caught his attention.

This was his first real date with Claire, and she didn't even see it like that. And that totally sucked. He was about to take a small bite of his meal when his phone rang. Setting down his fork, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled the cell phone out. Looking at the caller I.D. he frowned. Why was Claire calling him from the restroom?

He flipped open his phone, worried that something had happend," Claire? Are you okay?"

" Yeah." he could tell she was smiling on the other end of the line," Peter, I want you to read the other side of the card. I'll wait."

Peter did as he was told. Positioning the phone between his shoulder and ear he picked up the envelope and pulled out the card. Turning the card over he quickly read the back. His eyes widend as he relised what he had to do, and what Claire had obviously already done.

He sighed," Claire?"

" Yes?"

" Where am I supposed to meet you"

" Once you leave the restraunt, go left until you reach the post office." she smirked before continuing," I'll be waiting." Then she hung up. Peter knew what he had to do. Cause a distraction. Take a picture of the mess. Then run like hell.

Peter sighed again. This went against all of his morals. But this was Ultimate Truth or Dare. Anything went.

-----------------------------------------------

Matt held open the door for Niki as they entered the church quietly. They walked slowly up the isle towards the confessional booth.

Matt stopped Niki and handed her the envelope." I'm trying to reserve my spot in the Great After,and knowing Claire, if I do this that definately won't happen. But if you really don't want to do it, I will."

Niki shook her head," It's fine. I can do it." She stepped into the booth and closed the door behind her. Focusing on trying to fit on the small wooden seat she didn't notice the door on the other side of the screen. Needless to say she was startled when she heard the preists voice.

" Tell me child. Why are you here?" he asked her.

Pulling the card from the envelope she began to read," Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." Reading farther down the card, she decided she didn't want to say that. First of all it was gross. Second of all their neighbor didn't even like dogs, let alone own one. So she told something truthful instead. It's not like Claire ( or anyone else for that matter) would know." Earlier this year my son and I were having financial troubles. My husband was gone at the time, but he's back now. Which is good for Micah, um, I mean, my son. But while my husband was away, I had to do something to make ends meet, so I had my son teach me how to make a web site." she paused as her eyes welled up.

" Please continue, child." Niki jumped. She had almost forgotten that the preist was there.

" I set up the site, and people would pay me as I stripped. And I think about my mom. She died when I was young. I think about how dissapointed in me she would be if she knew what I had to do. I think about how if she were still alive, maybe I wouldn't have had to do that. I think about how I wish I could hear her tell me that she'll always love me, no matter what." Then the tears started to fall.

" Child, you have to know that your mother _will_ love you no matter what. A mother's love is the strongest love anyone could ever feel." he paused for a second so she could take that information in. Niki sniffled as she stopped crying." Think about your son. About how even if he did the worst thing possible, you would still love him more than life itself. I would not worry so much about your mother not loving you. Because she does. And she's proud of you as well. That I can promice you."

" Thank you, Father." she told him as she wiped her eyes.

" You are welcome my child." even though Niki couldn't see him, he smiled feeling like he had made a huge difference in this woman's life.

Niki exited the booth and heard Matt's cell phone click as it snapped a picture of her leaving the small space behind her.

" Well?" Matt asked then looked up and noticed Niki's red eyes," Are you okay?"

" Yeah." she told him smiling," I am now."

" Good." Matt smiled back." Are you ready to read the next card?"

Niki nodded," Yeah. Let's go outside first though. This place is starting to creep me out."

Matt chuckled," Okay. Let's go." he said leading the way.

------------------------------------------------

Nathan had been sitting in the parlor watching the television, as his wife, Heidi sat next to him reading. Then the door bell rang. Hoping silently that the noise hadn't woken up the kids, he got up to answer it.

Opening the door he wondered if this was some kind of joke. There stood Mohinder and Hiro. Wearing what looked like prom dresses. Mohinder was in a big pink full length ball gown. It had tee shirt like sleeves, and a big puffy skirt. Hiro was the one that made him laugh the most. He was in a knee length aqua blue colored dress with strings as sleeves. They both had on shoes to match. Mohinder's were basic pink pumps, and Hiro was in strappy blue sandles.

Nathan scrubbed a hand over his face as Heidi rolled up beside him. Her reaction was a lot less smooth as her husbands'. She snorted then doubled over with laughter. By the time her laughter had subsided, Mohinder and Hiro were as pink as the dress Mohinder was wearing.

" Why are two dressed like that?" Nathan wondered. He had put up with a lot from Peter's friends ( espessially from Claire and Hiro), but this was the oddest thing they had done so far.

Mohinder was the one that answered him." Claire came up with a game called Ultimate Truth or Dare." That was all Nathan _needed _to know, but he _wanted_ to know more. As if reading his mind Mohinder continued," Our first card," he pulled out ten envelopes," said to go to a dress store, buy two dresses, and shoes to match. Once done you may read the back of the card." Flipping the card over he went on," Put on the dresses and shoes, and go to Nathan and Heidi Petrellie's home. Have them take a picture of the two of you."

Heidi hid the snicker that threatend to escape her lips, and for that Nathan was gratefull. Nathan shook his head at Heidi," I'm too tired for this. Could you please take the picture for them?"

Heidi nodded," Of course sweetie. I'll see you up stairs in a bit."

" Thanks honey." he leaned down and kissed the top of her head." Oh, and send me a copy of the picture please?"

Heidi smiled," We'll see." Nathan turned and left. Heidi turned back to the two men standing in front of her. She sighed in pity for two of her new friends. Claire was a great girl, with a devious mind." Bring me your cell phone, Mohinder."

Mohinder stepped up and handed her the phone. Turning to walk back next to Hiro, Heidi asked if he minded if she sent the picture to Nathan, so he could print up a copy of it." No. I don't mind."

After she took the picture, Mohinder took the phone back from Heidi." Thanks for this Heidi. Claire would _never_ believe us if you hadn't done this for us."

" Yes. That Claire is a handfull. Isn't she?"

Hiro nodded solomly," You have _no _idea."

Heidi's smile grew," Well, why don't you two come inside and change. Then you can read your next dare."

Mohinder nodded," Thanks again Heidi."

" It's no problem."

-----------------------------------------------

**Please review! I love it ALL!**


End file.
